


Sami and Kevin: Star Crossed

by NightfallBear



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfallBear/pseuds/NightfallBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens have history. They also have dreams and very different approaches on how to make them come true. Can their hearts bond like they once did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Backstory: NXT is hailed as the “Future of WWE” and the wrestling league where up and coming indie circuit talent come to pursue their dreams of being the best that they can be in pro-wrestling. Two of those talented, athletic men who are currently competing in NXT are Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. These two men knew each other and competed with each other extensively in the indie leagues, both as singles and as a tag team. Some say that they were the best of friends. They were separated when Sami left the indies two years ago. Since then, after many trials and tribulations, Sami Zayn finally won the NXT Championship. Kevin Owens joined NXT and made his ring debut the same night. He was witness to Zayn's championship win. At first, he was congratulatory, then things took a turn for the worse..._

 

Sami Zayn toweled off at his locker in the WWE Performance Center Locker Room. It was late, he was the only one in the weight room at the end of the night, but this is when he did his best work. Being alone after dark helped him concentrate on pushing himself further and further. He needed to be on his A-Game. It was his first week back training and competing since the night he won the NXT Championship from friend and rival Adrian Neville. That night was magic. He had been confident, he had been proud, he had been on top of the world...and then it happened. His best friend, his former lover, viciously attacked him. Sami was put out of commission for a month while his neck and back healed from the savage abuse that Kevin Owens handed to him.

Sami stripped off his shirt and shorts and looked at the mirror, examining his tone, sinewy body, picking it over for any scars, flaws. His muscles bulged from the workout he just completed, sweat glistened over his furry chest. His eyes were critical, picking out any weak spots that might be his Achilles Heel. He never used to be this thorough, but he was the champion now. He had to expect threats out of nowhere and he needed to be ready. He wasn't like Adrian. Adrian was his friend, but he was willing to go a little too far to defend his interests, using underhanded tactics which bordered on cheating. Sami wasn't like that. He had pride in his integrity, and he needed to survive simply on his power and his will. He was going to be targeted by everyone in NXT who wanted glory, who wanted to make a statement. Foes new and old, strangers and people he once knew, especially...yeah, he didn't exactly see that one coming, but he wasn't surprised. Just like when he heard steps down the hall, he didn't expect to see him walking into the locker room, but somehow he wasn't surprised. Kevin Owens entered the locker room, and came to a halt once he saw his rival.

Their eyes met. Sami tensed up, ready for anything. If he had to defend himself, he would. But he knew Kevin well enough to know that Kevin didn't have that look on his face, the predatory, aggressive look. His eyes met Kevin's, beautiful, gentle as his beard was soft. He knew that Kevin wasn't here to make another statement. It was probably a chance encounter. Still, their eyes couldn't leave each other. It was the first time they'd been alone since Kevin arrived at the Performance Center, high on the promise of glory and honor. Once Sami was sure Kevin wasn't going to attack, he turned to his locker. The locker room was a sanctuary. There were almost never attacks or rumbles. This was a place of preparation and recovery. It was a place to tell stories, not to make them.

Sami heard Kevin chuckle, a chuckle only a stout, barrel chested man could make. “Not even a hello? It's not like you, Sami.”

Sami tossed a look over his shoulder. “What could I possibly say to you after what you did to me on the night I won the title?”

“You had to have known that's what I was going to do. I only came to NXT for one thing; glory.”

Those words stung Sami. “One thing, huh?”

There was a pause. Sami heard Kevin's steps approaching. He turned around to see Kevin sat on a bench. “No, there's another reason.”

Sami closed his eyes and sighed, trying to shut memories out. “I was elated when I heard that you were coming. I was hoping that...it would be like it used to be.”

“Nothing will ever be like it used to be, Sami.” Sami looked up and saw Kevin staring him down, his bulging arms shown off by his sleeveless tee. Kevin let the air hang for a second, then quietly, at almost a whisper, he asked the question Sami had been dreading. “Why did you leave me, Sami? Why?”

“I had to. I had to chase my dream. I had to come to NXT.” Sami stood there, looking at his former friend, his former lover, and had flashbacks of other nights, alone in a locker room much like this one, with much different events transpiring.

“I had a dream too, Sami. I'm pursuing it now. You could have been by my side.”

“Kevin, I had to pursue my dream and do it my way. I had to be true to myself.” Sami choked back tears. “I remember the way you denied me, when people started talking. You said that you'd move mountains for me, but when people started talking, you had to chime right in, calling me a faggot right in front of everyone, saying that you were doing me a favor by training with me and being my tag partner, saying that everything was cool unless I hit on you, then you'd knock my teeth in.”

“Sami, I had to. No one could know.”

“Bullshit, Kevin! I was willing to try it. I was willing...even with the other guys in the league, my family, my culture! They would have never understood! But I wanted to try! And if you had really loved me...” Sami looked up, tears in his eyes, fists clenched, then he softened, the tears coming more readily. “Were you that ashamed of me? I would have done anything for you.” Sami started crying harder now. “I loved you...was I not good enough for you? I would've tried harder...”

Kevin's stern look dropped, and he rushed to his feet and to Sami. His big hands clasped the sobbing man's shoulders. “It had nothing to do with you, Sami. You have to know, you were...everything to me.”

Sami looked up and found Kevin's eyes pouring into his. It all came rushing back. Every kiss, every touch, every time they made love, it all came rushing back to him. “ _Habibi_ ....my love...” He leaned forward and his bearded lips touched Kevin's.

Kevin fought it inside, but he couldn't help himself. His arms drew Sami in and held him close. It was just like old times when they were on the indie circuit. They were young, they were enthusiastic, they were in love. They had dreams and they had each other. It was like a dream, and this kiss, tongues entwined and dueling slowly, hands wandering, bodies pressing into each other's, the mist of the dream surrounded them again. They kissed and it seemed like an eternity passed them by. They didn't need to worry about anything. Their entire world was each other.

Kevin dragged his beard down into Sami's neck and breathed in his former lover's scent. It was at once familiar and comfortable, and breathtaking and exciting. This was where he needed to be. This was what he had longed for. This is what he needed, what he thought about while losing sleep night after night. He had his Sami, his love; that's all he needed.

Sami's head spun. He tried to not think about what would happen after this. All that he could think about was that his desire for this man was kindling again. The NXT title didn't matter right now. Hell, NXT didn't matter right now. Kevin could talk Sami into leaving this all behind to go start a life together, somewhere no one knew them, and just live in love for the rest of their lives.

Kevin spun Sami around and laid him on a bench. He tore at his shirt and shucked his pants. Sami's towel had long since dropped, and his thick, throbbing penis was at full mast and ready for action. Kevin leaned over and nuzzled into Sami's soft fuzzy pubes, sniffing deeply, intoxicated by the scent. Looking up, right into Sami's eyes, he rubbed his beard across Sami's ball sack, making his lover shudder with pleasure. Kevin kept eye contact as he started licking at Sami's foreskin. He reached and pulled the skin back.

“I missed this, baby.” Kevin cooed to his lover and smiled. Sami's hand found the top of Kevin's head and rubbed gently as the heavyweight started sucking on the exposed knob.

Kevin loved feeling the thick, veiny penis glide past his lips and down his throat. It always brought such satisfaction to him to give pleasure to this man. There was something addictive about hearing Sami's whimpers, moans and groans. His favorite thing was how, as his mouth found it's way down to Sami's fuzzy ass-crack, Sami involuntarily shuddered and gasped when his asshole was invaded by Kevin's warm wet tongue.

Sami's soul stirred as it hadn't in years. He couldn't control his body when Kevin ate his asshole. He groaned and moaned shamelessly, reaching down and spreading his cheeks wider so that Kevin could be more efficient at his job. Finally, he couldn't take any more.

“Kevin, please,” Sami's desperation was palpable. “Please!”

“What do you want, lover?” Kevin smiled. “You know I'd give you the world, you just have to ask for it.”

Sami whimpered out his request. “Please fuck me.”

A flash of intense satisfaction telegraphed across Kevin's face momentarily, then a wicked smile. “I was hoping you'd ask for that.”

Kevin stood and Sami saw the cock he had once been so familiar with. Long, fat, veiny, and dripping with precum, it looked as angry as Kevin did that night when...no, Sami wasn't going to think about that. All that mattered was the here and now. He remembered Kevin's penis very well. There was a time when he'd insist on sucking it first, but tonight, he needed Kevin to give him what he'd been missing. Sami grabbed his knees and pulled his legs back, exposing his hairy hole to his lover. Kevin looked down at his sloppy cockhead and rubbed it right against Sami's asshole, sending waves of pleasure over both men.

“Kevin couldn't wait any longer. He pushed his cockhead inside Sami and heard his love let out a guttural moan from the depths of his being. Sami raised up and pulled Kevin down into a kiss. The two kissed passionately, deeply as Kevin slid his thick penis inside Sami. Sami wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and threw his head back. He cried out, moaned, called his lover's name. “Kevin! Fuck me! Please!”

Kevin Owens complied, and started ramming the NXT Champion's tight asshole. Digging his face into Sami's collar-bone, he couldn't help but to grunt and growl like and animal, biting down on Sami's shoulder as the thrusting grew in intensity. Sami's eyes rolled back and he felt the wave starting. It was slow at first, it always was, but the more Kevin's hard prick hammered that prostate deep inside, the closer Sami got to heaven.

Kevin kept pounding and pounding. He wished that it could be this way forever. He wished that Sami and he could find peace and happiness together, but he knew deep down inside that would never happen, not while Sami was champion. Still, this man below him, he was perfect. He was an angel that heaven had sent down. His beautiful face and beard, his toned, lithe body, his glowing smile, a smile that he was beaming out, letting Kevin know that he was doing his job just right, this all made Kevin wish life was not so complicated. But it was, and he was going to enjoy this moment when he could put everything on pause and make love to the only man who had ever captured his heart.

Sami's head popped up suddenly, and without warning, it came. His body tensed roughly, then suddenly released, and, with sighs of relief, Sami's bouncing cock released his seed. Jets of the champion's sperm flew all over the two lovers. Some shots landed on Sami's abdomen, some reached all the way up to his beard. Some shots even hit Kevin on his hairy chest, and Kevin always loved that. It make him fuck Sami even harder to make sure every last drop got shot out.

Sami kept floating on wave after intense wave with every shot and every thrust up his asshole. He only just started coming around when, looking up at Kevin, he saw a grimace on his top's face, dripping with sweat, and suddenly, bellowing like a bull, Kevin shot inside Sami's asshole. Sami felt it; hard jerks of Kevin's girthy meat and the warm flood of it's sticky cream. They were whole again. They were one. They gave each other their semen. They were joined once more.

They laid still for a moment, leisurely kissing, until Kevin picked Sami up and walked him over to the showers. There, the two lovers washed each other, soaping up muscles and tender parts, while kissing and touching and whispers of love to one another.

As they toweled off, the two men were silent. They each knew the impending subject that they needed to address.

Kevin broke the silence. “You know that this is going to change nothing, right?” His voice nearly had a remorseful tone in it.

Sami only silently nodded.

“I do love you, Sami Zayn.” Sami looked up at Kevin's confession. “I will always love you.”

“I love you too, Kevin. You know that.” Sami looked away. “But I'm the NXT Champion.”

“And I'll do anything to get that belt.” Kevin stood up, the two men now dressed. “I'll be coming for you, and I have every intention of destroying you.”

Sami walked over to his now-former lover and gave him one last kiss, slowly, almost regretfully. “I'll be ready.” Sami grabbed his workout bag and headed to the front exit. “It won't be easy. I worked too damn hard to get that title. So, bring it on.”

Kevin watched the champion walk out of the locker room. He stood, looking at the door, and felt tears start rolling gently down his face, and for a moment, he wished that it were all different.

 


	2. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of NXT Takeover: Rival, Kevin and Sami have a confrontation, verbally this time.

_(interlude)_

_(scene: backstage at NXT Takeover: Rival. An hour previous, Kevin Owens won the NXT Championship from Sami Zayn by referee stoppage, after Kevin viciously attacked and beat down Sami.)_

 

Kevin Owens' head still buzzed with adrenaline. As he walked, he gripped the title belt that was now his tightly to his shoulder. This was his title, his championship, and no one would take it from him.

He made it back to the locker room, seeing the medical staff still checking over his opponent for that night, the now-former NXT Champion, Sami Zayn. He watched from a distance, until Sami sat on the bench alone, a momentary pause from the medical attention.

Kevin walked over, towering over Sami. Sami's gaze, still slightly glazed over from the repeated powerbombs and blows to his head., looked up and saw Kevin with a satisfied sneer on his face, holding the NXT champion belt.

Kevin's hand went out to Sami's face, momentarily petting Sami's beard before being slapped away.

Kevin sighed. “I told you, lover.” He adjusted the belt's position so that it was higher on his shoulder. “I told you that I was going to destroy you. You let your emotions get the best of you. You always have.”

Sami scowled at the new champion. “So that night here in the locker room. What was that? Was that just to throw me off my game?”

Kevin's face betrayed a slight smile. “Sort of. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for you...but if that night resulted in this?” He patted the belt on his shoulder. “Then it was worth revisiting the past.”

“I hate you, Kevin.” A single tear rolled down Sami's cheek. “I never thought I could, but I hate you.” Sami looked down. “I hate you because I still love you. I hate you because you used that against me. What kind of man are you to use someone's love against them?”

Kevin's smile faded and he looked down. He was cocky and confident walking over here, but now he felt slightly ashamed. The only man he had ever loved now hated him. His insides revolted, but he dare not let Sami see that, though. “I told you that I was going to do whatever it took to get this championship.” Kevin's voice lowered. “I wish I didn't have to wreck you to do it, but I'm not going to apologize.”

Sami looked up right into Kevin's eyes, as the medical staff walked back. “I will get that title back, and I will get revenge on you, Kevin. It won't be any time soon, but just know that I'll be coming for you.” Sami looked past Kevin and smiled. “In the meantime, I hope Finn kicks your sorry ass.”

A flash of confusion rushed across Kevin's face. He turned, and saw, leaning up against a wall 20 feet away, was the winner of the Number One Contender Tournament, Finn Balor. He was watching, and smiled, white teeth and shining blue eyes piercing through his smeared black and red face paint. Kevin watched as Finn turned and sauntered off to the shower area.

Kevin willed his face to stay still, but inside, he was suddenly chilled to the bone with the revelation that he had a lot more to worry about than his former lover.  


	3. A Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami Zayn returns to NXT two months after losing the championship to his former best friend/lover Kevin Owens. He returns with a clear head...or so he thinks. It just takes one chance meeting in the locker room with someone else...

Sami Zayn stepped out of the locker room showers, and felt good for the first time in a long time. Being in the Middle East touring with the WWE was a blessing. He needed the time away doing what he was made for with no distractions...wrestling and performing for people who loved the sport. It didn't hurt that being in the land of his ancestry felt like a call to his roots. It also gave him time to recover from the betrayal he had experienced before he left. His body still was battered and bruised, but that was just his mortal shell. His soul had taken much more damage. 

Sami was so excited when news that his best friend, his former lover, his soulmate Kevin Owens was arriving to join NXT. His excitement was short-lived when Kevin had turned on him, viciously attacking him just moments after Sami's hard-won title victory. The NXT title...he had it only briefly, and lost it to Kevin Owens within a month. That hurt him, but what hurt more was the fact that he likely would never hold Kevin in his arms again. 

Never-the-less, Sami was ready to move on. He came back to NXT, ready to fight his way to the top again. He's started over so many times, it was old-hat. He had to come back strong, and he was on his way with his recent victory over the very intimidating Rhyno, who's gore nearly tore Sami in two. But Sami's Helluva Kick had worked miracles for him before, and that night it did again, where he scored a pinfall that will rank right up there with his most hard-fought matches. 

Sami dried off, running the towel over his rippling muscles, his broad shoulders and back, his hard biceps, down over his quads and back up across his furry ass. He dried his swinging cock and swaying testicles off, noting how achy his nuts were. He hadn't even thought about jacking off lately. He couldn't spare the distraction, and anyway, the last time Kevin and he had made love was in this very locker room, and he doubted that anything could approach the intensity of that encounter. Wrapping his towel around his waist, Sami made his way to his locker, where a surprising character was waiting for him. Leaning up against Sami's locker was Alex Riley.

Sami was immediately suspicious.

“How's my favorite Canadian?” Dressed in a body hugging t-shirt and blue jeans that bulged in all the right places, Alex smiled gently at the bearded wrestler.

“Good, Riley. I'm back.” Sami felt Alex's eyes boring into him, and tried not to return the favor, though Alex' body looked very appealing. “Feels good to be back.”

“You look good, Zayn.” Alex' eyes traveled up and down Sami's physique. Similar to his own, Alex noted that he was heavier than Sami, but still built nicely. His gaze slid over Sami's furry chest, down his hairy abs. “Looks like you're cutting some weight. And you looked amazing against Rhyno. He's a hard son-of-a-bitch.”

“Thanks.” Sami stared at the ground, feeling himself get lost in memory. “I'm just preparing myself for what's to come.”

Alex chuckled softly. “Goin' for the title again? You've got a long line ahead of you.”

Sami's head shot up and shot Alex a sneer. “Is that why you're here? You're here to tell me to fuck off because you get your title shot first? Fuck you, Riley.” Sami felt his heart start beating faster and he started shaking with rage.

Alex backed up a little and put his hands up. “Hey, sport! Calm down...I'm not here to tell you anything about that. I...just wanted to check up with you.” 

“I'm fine! Go away!” Sami spit the words at Alex. 

Alex shook his head. “You sure don't seem fine.” Alex let silence hang in the air until Sami started breathing more slowly. “I'm just offering my ear. If you want to talk.” Alex now hung his head slightly. “I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out.”

Sami looked up, and saw Alex with a wistful face. “You were with The Miz, huh?”

“Yeah, Mike was my everything for a long time.” Sami saw Alex wipe an emerging tear. “He doesn't know how to treat his lovers. You know how he's with Damien Sandow now? You see how he treats Damien? He treats everyone he's with like that, like shit. Damien is getting sick of it too, just like I did.”

Sami's heart softened. “I'm sorry.”

“So am I, Zayn.” Alex sniffled one last time and looked away, slowly returning to catch Sami's eyes. “No one deserves that. Not you, not I.”

Sami nodded slowly. After a pregnant pause, smiled slightly. “Hey, maybe we could go get a coffee or something. I might want to take you up on that ear.” 

Alex smiled. “Awesome.” He held his arms open, and Sami smiled wider when he slid into Alex' arms. 

The two men hugged close, and Sami sighed involuntarily. It had been so long since he had strong arms around him. Alex felt good against his skin. Sami found himself nuzzling into Alex' neck and inhaling. He smelled good, strong and masculine. He felt his nuts jump slightly and his cock start plumping up. 

Alex held Sami tight and he loved how well the two of them fit together. He found himself shivering when Sami's beard nuzzled into his neck. Alex started running his hands up and down Sami's back, feeling the musculature. How it excited him! 

Alex leaned back and stared at Sami. He reached up and stroked Sami's beard gently. Sami dreamily grinned at the pleasure Alex' touch gave him. 

Alex softly laughed. “It's been a long time since I've kissed a bearded man.”

Sami bit his lip a little at the suggestion. Thoughts flooded Sami's head. What was he doing? He did think Alex Riley was handsome, and sexy, and being very kind to him. Had it been that long since he felt the touch of another man? Deep down, he knew it wasn't right. Deep down, something was pulling him away, but it didn't pull hard enough.

A fleeting look of excitement and passion flashed across Alex' face. He couldn't turn this opportunity down. Alex closed his eyes and leaned in. Feeling Sami's lips part, cushioned by the fluffy hair on his face, Alex and Sami slowly and leisurely kissed. 

Sami couldn't believe how excited he was getting. There was no denying it – he was fully hard and felt himself starting to leak. Alex was turning him on and exciting him like he hadn't been in a long time, even though he tried to deny it. Alex' kiss started to become more insistent, more passionate, and Sami felt his towel drop and Alex' insistent hand gingerly grip his stone-hard penis. 

Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the locker room. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOY?”

Alex and Sami's kiss suddenly broke and they looked at the entrance of the locker room. They were shocked. Kevin Owens stood there, shaking and seething with uncontrollable rage. His face was red, his breath heavy, and he closed the distance between him and the two men in front of him in record time. Shoving Sami to the side, he tackled Alex Riley, hammering him with balled-up fists. Kevin savagely beat Alex on the floor of the locker room, punching and kicking him, all the while screaming profanities and insults. 

Finally, Sami regained his composure and pulled Kevin off of Alex, holding his former lover back. “Alex, get out of here while you can. I'll take care of him.”

Alex tried to get to his feet as quickly as he could and he scrambled out of the locker room, his tight t-shirt torn. Sami thought he saw blood. 

Kevin yelled after Alex. “You son of a bitch, how dare you fuck with my guy! Sami is mine! Do you understand? He's mine!”

When Sami was sure Alex was gone, he released the NXT champion who was struggling against his hold. He pushed Kevin down and screamed at him.

“What the fuck was that, Kevin? This is the fucking locker room. WE. DON'T. FIGHT. IN. THE. LOCKER. ROOM.”

“What, do you think I'm going to apologize? I'm only sorry that you stopped me. By the way, why don't you put some goddamn clothes on?”

“Fuck you, Kevin. If we weren't in the locker room, I'd be kicking your head clean off your shoulders right now.” It was Sami's turn to shake with rage. With clinched fists, he fired words back to his former love. “How dare you call me yours?” Sami felt tears roll down his cheeks. “How dare you, after what you did to me?”

“Come on, I know what you were doing. You know I have beef with Alex Riley. You were fuckin' with him to get back at me. You wanted me to catch you guys.” 

“Are you kidding?” Sami scoffed. “It just happened here. We'd never talked before tonight.”

“Oh, is that the way you are now? Letting anyone stroke your dick?” Kevin's eyes narrowed. “Fucking whore.”

Sami's rage boiled over. He wanted to give Kevin the Helluva Kick right here. Instead, his open hand slapped across Kevin's face swiftly and forcefully. 

Sami glared at Kevin. “How dare you.” he whispered. 

The slap woke Kevin up a little. It was one thing when he and Sami were in the ring. That was business, and since Sami was in the way of his championship, Kevin treated him as any other competitor. It didn't matter that they were best friends for over a decade. It didn't matter that Sami was in his dreams every night. It didn't matter that his heart ached and he was forced to be ruthless and cold. Kevin Owens had one job, crushing opponents to gain victories. This slap though, this was different. It was different than a jab, or an elbow smash, or even a dropkick. This slap came from a different place, and it pierced him to his deep soul. This was Sami, his precious soulmate, and he had hurt and insulted the only man he had ever loved, the only man he would ever love. An alien feeling, remorse, suddenly washed over him like ocean waves. What had he done? 

Kevin looked up at Sami. “I'm sorry.” He couldn't stand having Sami point hateful eyes at him. “I...”

His thought was cut off. “Kevin, save it.” Sami felt his jaw clinching as he continued. “You have no idea what you've done to me.” Sami slowly opened his locker and proceeded to dress. “You took my championship from me.” He paused to pull on some blue bikini briefs, then some shorts. “You took your friendship from me.” He slid on a loose t-shirt, a vintage t-shirt with a print of a Propagandhi album cover on it. “You took my pride and my dignity and robbed me of your love.” he threw down some leather sandals and slid his feet in them, while he grabbed his backpack out of the locker, slamming the door. Reaching into the backpack, he found his flatcap, and stared at Kevin while he put the cap on. “Leave me something, please. Leave me freedom to pursue my happiness.” 

Kevin started to say something, but Sami didn't stay to listen, walking right past Kevin. In the locker room, Kevin sat on his bench, head hanging. Standing up, he screamed in anger. He balled up his fist, punched a locker to leave a big dent, and went to finish his workout. 

Walking out of the locker room, Sami Zayn found himself walking faster and faster until he was running. At sight of the first open janitorial closet in the hall he ducked in. Closing the door behind him, he crouched down into a tight ball and violently sobbed, crying, mourning for the love he felt, and the love he lost.

Outside the Performance Center, Alex Riley sat in his car, staring in the rear view mirror, wiping the small amount of drying blood off his face. He was nearly finished when his mobile phone started buzzing.  
He answered. "Hey." Pause. "Oh yeah, we didn't start fucking, but we were making out and that's when Owens walked in. Seeing that? It drove him crazy!" Pause. "Yeah, he pretty much kicked my ass right there in the locker room! But I was prepared for it." Pause. "Yeah, you got it. Things are definitely going according to plan." Alex ended his call, and couldn't help but to let an amused laugh out.  
"Just you wait, boys." He smiled as he drove off.


	4. Trying to Forget

Kevin Owens slammed the barbell down in the weight room and grunted loudly. He'd done nothing but work out in the past week. Not only was he hoping to beat his body back into peak shape after his knee surgery, but he had an endless amount of rage barely contained inside him. It had been one week since he had walked into the locker room and seen Sami Zayn with Alex Riley in a “compromising” position. The sight of Sami, his Sami, naked, with Alex groping him, sent him into a frenzy. He only remembered being so angry he started whiting out and all of a sudden he was being pulled off of Alex, fists clenched.

He didn't know why he was so angry. Obviously, he had only messed around with Sami again to shake him up. Sami held the NXT Championship, which was something Kevin wanted, and he would do whatever it took to get it. If that meant revisiting an old flame, so be it. Granted, he didn't expect the dalliance to rekindle the burning passion he once held for his former tag partner, his former best friend. They had traveled the world together when they were younger, they shared hopes and dreams with each other. Secrets he had never told another soul, he confessed to Sami. But Kevin was scared, scared about the feelings he had and what implications they held. He panicked, and pushed Sami away. He didn't blame Sami for leaving – obviously it worked well for him. Why did Kevin follow him? He was decently happy in the independent leagues, traveling around and kicking ass. He said he came to NXT for glory and fame, to make a better life for himself, but here he was, and was he happy? No, he wasn't. He looked in the mirror in the weight room, and did he see the NXT Champion? No, even though he was. Did he see one of the most dominant forces in NXT, and soon to be in the WWE? No, even though he was. He only saw a broken man. Broken and incomplete. He had failed himself. He had hurt Sami. Seeing Alex Riley with his hands all over Sami like that...did Sami love Alex the way Sami had loved him? Like the way he loved Sami?

He needed a distraction. He needed to get Sami out of his head. He didn't know how, but as he turned and started to walk out of the weight room, he saw the only other person in the weight room, who had obviously walked in during Kevin's workout. He saw Tyler Breeze, staring into a mirror wall, taking pictures of himself with his phone.

Tyler's eyes darted to Kevin's reflection, making eye contact in the mirror. “I didn't know it was Uggos Night.”

“Get bent, Breeze,” Kevin chuckled.

“Aw, what's wrong, champ? You frustrated? Been out of action because of your surgery? Or maybe it's sexual frustration.” Tyler pursed his lips and smiled.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kevin nearly stormed out, but the devil on his shoulder told him to stick around. Maybe this was the distraction he needed.

“I'll cut to the chase, Champ.” Tyler turned to face Kevin. “I'm much better looking than you. I'm much better looking than 99% of the general populace. I'm also fucking hungry for dick. I can't get enough.” Tyler stepped closer to the NXT champion and put his hand softly on Kevin's chest. “I saw what you have in the shower. You may be an uggo, but down below...I think you may have want I want.”

“How do you know that I'm game? How do you know that I'm not going to deck you right now?” Kevin felt Tyler's breath on him. The beautiful one was now close enough so that Kevin could feel the heat radiating from their two bodies.

“I've heard rumors...of your tastes.” Tyler's hand snaked down to Kevin's shorts and cupped the bulge that Kevin's fattening cock was starting to make. “So, come on,” the blonde model purred into Kevin's ear. “You gonna let me have a taste?”

Kevin closed his eyes and shuddered at Tyler's hand, massaging his growing erection through his shorts and jock strap. Maybe this is what he needed. Maybe he needed a good nut. He tossed his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

“I think that's a green light,” Tyler grinned as he sunk to his knees. The blonde slid Kevin's shorts down and his eyes lit up as he saw the champ's big, long, thick cock engorging and rising. “Damn, you got an ugly cock too, but it's so big. I can't help but want it.” Tyler grasped Kevin's member at the base and started licking the dripping head.

“Fuck, that's nice,” Kevin whispered. His hips involuntarily thrusting forward as Tyler started taking more and more in his mouth and down his throat. Kevin loved how Tyler's tongue felt gliding up and down his shaft, and it seemed like Tyler couldn't get enough of Kevin's precum. Kevin loved getting his cock sucked, and Tyler was doing it almost as good as...Sami.

Sami. Kevin's mind was torn away to thinking of Sami. He wished it was Sami's mouth he was fucking right now. Sami loved it when Kevin's cock was sliding in and out of his mouth. Sami would put his entire being in pleasuring Kevin. He thought about how Sami would swirl his tongue around Kevin's cockhead and whimper when Kevin slid it all the way down his throat. Then, Kevin would fuck his lover, Sami. He'd push Sami's legs back, give his hole a little kiss, then slide his dripping dick right up Sami's ass. He'd look into Sami's eyes, and confess his love and devotion to his lover. Sami would wrap his arms around Kevin's neck and bury his bearded face in Kevin's neck and Kevin would thrust and pump and go deeper and deeper until both he and Sami were moaning and groaning and then Sami would start shooting his load and clamping down on his cock and he would pump and pump and then he'd go over the edge and he'd look Sami right in the eye and tell him that he loved Sami with all his heart and then –

With that thought, Kevin's head jerked back and he grunted hard. Tyler pulled his head off of Kevin's cock and stroked rope after rope of this white sperm all over his face. Tyler took every shot with pleasure, and when Kevin was done shooting, Tyler pulled out his phone and started taking pictures, looking right into the camera, posing with his cum covered face and his tongue out licking Kevin's hard, still throbbing, but spent cock.

After a couple of seconds, Kevin realized what was happening, and quickly pulled away, jerking up his shorts. “Hey, what the fuck are you doing?”

Tyler took a couple of more selfies with his face covered in Kevin's jism. “Don't worry, uggo, I'm not going to show your face or use your name when I post these. I can't help how hot I look with a facial.”

A wave of shame washed over Kevin. “You disgust me. Never tell anyone about this, and don't ever talk to me again, or I'll powerbomb your ass through a few walls.”

Tyler laughed. “You think I'd ever admit to being with someone like you? Please.” Tyler started wiping Kevin's cream off his face. “No one would ever want to be with someone like you.”

Sami's words echoed in Kevin's head. _“I was willing to try it. I was willing...even with the other guys in the league, my family, my culture! They would have never understood! But I wanted to try! And if you had really loved me...”_

If he had really loved Sami...

Kevin walked to the locker room, showered, and went straight home. He laid down in bed.

Kevin didn't sleep at all that night.


	5. Suspicions Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Riley's slip-of-the-tongue gives Finn Balor suspicions about his new-found interest in Sami Zayn.

_Takes place immediately after the April 22, 2015 edition of NXT. Kevin Owens defeated Alex Riley for a second time, and after the bell had rung, went to powerbomb Riley on the ring apron from the arena floor. He was stopped by Sami Zayn, who attacked Kevin Owens and made quite the statement, requiring several men to separate the two brawlers and sent NXT Champion Owens in full retreat._

“WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS KEVIN OWENS?!” Sami Zayn bellowed through the locker room, shattering the peace and jovial mood of his fellow competitors, winding down from another successful edition of NXT.

“Sami, calm down.” Finn Balor walked up and put his hands on Sami's shoulders. “He left immediately after running back here. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.” Finn intentionally kept his Irish brogue calm and collected, to ease Sami down to reality again. “Look at me.”

Sami focused his wild eyes on Finn, and found some peace. His panting was returning to a normal breath. “Finn, he attacked Alex because of me. He wanted to send a message to me.”

Finn nodded. It had only been a few days ago after an intense sparring session that Sami had bared his soul to Finn, confessing everything that happened, with Kevin, with Alex...and Finn understood. He hated it when he had to compete against his newfound love, Hideo Itami. Kevin and Sami were different, though. It seemed like they were too head-strong for each other. Hideo and Finn were more easy going, both preferring quiet nights together. Sometimes Finn would continue Hideo's english education. Sometimes Hideo would help Finn with his discipline by showing him the mysteries of Tai Chi. Maybe he'd have Sami come over and he and Hideo would show Sami some calming poses.

Finn looked at Sami, the man he had started such a close friendship with just over the past few weeks, and drew him into a hug. Sami was handsome, he was fun, he was kind...why was he so hung up on an asshole like Kevin Owens? Kevin only cared about himself. Sami deserved better.

“Hey, there's my favorite Canadian...” Finn turned and saw Alex Riley, midsection taped tightly and looking very rough. Sami raised his head and immediately a look of sadness and grief washed over his face.

“Alex! Are you okay?” Sami slipped out of Finn's arms and rushed to Alex. He slung Alex's arm over his shoulders and helped his hunched over body over to a bench. “Here, sit down. Are you hurt bad?”

Alex let Sami lower him to sit on the bench and gave Sami a weak smile. “I've never been better, kid.”

“Alex, I'll make him pay.” Sami gave Alex a grave whisper. “I promise.” Sami stood and looked around. “I'm gonna go get some water for you. You need to hydrate.”

Sami walked off and Finn Balor turned and looked down at Alex. “You really gave him hell, Riley. Both last time and this time. I'm just mad that I fumbled my title shot. Owens kicked my arse good.”

“Thank, Finn. Ya think I still got it in me?”

Finn let out a low chuckle. “You're not washed up, just because you've been behind a desk. You're no older than me. You never know. You'll probably be called up to the Main Roster, just like Neville. Sami will probably be going soon too.”

“I dunno.” Alex grinned. “I don't think he's going anywhere for a long time. Believe me, you'll get called up long before he does, and Owens for that matter.”

Finn narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Alex, suddenly aware of what he just said, darted his eyes away, looking around. “Where's Sami with that water? I'm parched.”

As if upon command, Sami walked up and handed Alex a cold bottle of water. Alex's eyes met Sami's and they smiled gentle smiles to each other.

Finn stepped back, a look of worry furrowed his brow. “Hey, Sami, text me if you still want to do cardio tomorrow.”

Sami looked up and smiled. “Thanks Finn. I will.”

Finn turned and walked to get his bag out of his locker. He turned one last time, and saw Sami still sitting with Alex, and now they were holding hands. He didn't know for sure, but there was something funny going on there, and he was going to find out what it was.

 


	6. A Debut, Advice, and Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami gets some unlikely advice. Meanwhile, Finn gets help from an unlikely source.

_Takes place immediately after the May 4 th, 2015 WWE Monday Night Raw, after Sami Zayn challenged John Cena for the US Title, a match which, while Sami gave Cena a run for his money, Cena retained his title._

 

Sami Zayn sat with an ice pack held firmly against his left shoulder. He was in a horrible amount of pain, but it was worth having his main roster debut – a title match even. He wasn't sure he was up to it, but when his mentor and idol, Bret Hart, contacted him about John Cena's open challenge, in his hometown of Montreal even, he had to take the opportunity. 

He caught the attention of a trainer. “Hey, can I get my bag? I need my phone.”

The trainer turned and immediately bumped into a large obstacle. John Cena, all 6'1” and 250 pounds of him, was walking up to Sami. He excused himself out of the way of the trainer, and sat down on the bench next to Sami.

“ How's the shoulder, kid?” John looked at his former opponent. Sami looked up and caught John's eye. John had a relaxed, easy smile on his face.

“ It hurts real bad,” Sami looked down. “You did a number on it. But I've dealt with worse.”

“ I know. I've seen what goes on down there in NXT. You and Kevin Owens. Damn brutal, man.”

“ Yeah, he's quite the wrecking ball.” Sami paused. “But I can handle him.”

“ You gonna stick around up on the main roster? You should.” John patted Sami on the back gently. “Look how it's treating Neville. People love him. And look at the pop they gave you tonight. You can't tell me that was all just the hometown effect.”

“ John, I may stick around, but I still got business with Kevin.”

John let his hand rest on Sami's good shoulder. “Sami, let me give you some advice.” John sucked in his lips slightly and sighed. “No matter how many times you revisit history, it never changes.”

Sami looked at the US Champion curiously. “What do you mean?”

“ Take, for instance, Orton and me.” John looked up and away. “Randy and I have been close, and not so close. There have been times when I had him close to me and I never thought it would be different. And then there have been times when it broke my heart, but I had to put him down.” John let the silence between he and Sami hang, then, looking Sami square in the eye, continued. “Sami, Kevin will bring you nothing but trouble, in many, many ways. Go find yourself a nice girl. That's what I did. Nikki, her and her sister have this tough chick thing going on, but Nikki is a nice girl. She is there for me. She could never break my heart. Not the way Randy did.”

Sami sat stunned. “John, I--”

John cut Sami off. “There are some nice girls down there in NXT. I've seen them. How about that Alexa Bliss? She's real cute. Or that girl with the ponytail...Bayley? She seems like a sweet girl. Take one of them out. Romance them a little. They'll be there for you. They won't torture you. They won't turn on you.”

“John, I appreciate what you're doing. And I appreciate you giving me a chance tonight. I had fun in our match, even though I think I really injured my shoulder.” Sami saw the trainer returning with his training bag in tow. “Kevin and I have history, yes. We used to be lovers. But I really need to close business between me and him. I'm not under any illusion that we'll be lovers again, but I really need this clear. Either way, if I win the NXT Championship back from him, or if he beats me once again, I'll be able to move on.”

John stood and nodded. “You say that now. But trust me, Sami, you'll never move on if you keep on that path. It perpetuates itself. You tell yourself 'just one more match and then it will be over' and you're doing nothing but fooling yourself. I'm telling you right now, just drop it. Your hearts will be able to heal. You'll be happier.”

Sami hung his head down and felt tears involuntarily welling, but he wasn't sure if it was because his shoulder was screaming with pain or not.

John turned to walk away, then paused and turned his head back. “When you get all healed up, you have to show me how to do that dive-between-the-turnbuckle-into-a-tornado-DDT thing. My bell is still ringin' from that.” John chuckled, then lowered his voice with gravity. “I'm proud of you, Sami. You're gonna be awesome on the main roster.”

Sami looked up and smiled. “Thanks for giving me a chance, John.”

As John walked away, Sami dug out his phone, and saw the massive amounts of texts and missed calls he had. Everyone was tweeting about his match for the US Title. He scanned a couple of texts. His mom, a couple of his friends from the indie leagues...his eyes lit up when he saw a text from Finn Balor, probably the best friend that he had in NXT right now.

He read Finn's text. “ _Sami, you were fucking amazing. Great job! Call me when you can, we need to talk about Riley._ ” Alex Riley? Sami was slightly confused but moved on.

The next text was from NXT General Manager, William Regal. “ _Sami, top notch job tonight! Many people have been contacting me. In fact, you'll find an e-mail with an e-ticket in it. You're expected at WWE headquarters on Friday. Triple H would like to meet with you._ ”

Sami's heart jumped. Triple H? Sami flipped over to his e-mail inbox and saw that he had a plane ticket to New York City, and arrangements for a town car to take him to Stamford, Connecticut to WWE Headquarters.

Going back to his texts, he saw one that stopped his heart beating in his tracks.

Kevin Owens had sent a text.

“ _Proud of you. No one does it like you, baby. Love you, Sami._ ”

The tears started pouring from Sami's eyes. Maybe John was right.

–

Finn Balor was about to walk out of the training center for the evening. He had just finished watching WWE Monday Night Raw in the media room, and seeing his best friend Sami Zayn challenge John Cena for the US Championship was amazing. He didn't win, but what a great match! He was proud of his best friend for holding his own with one of the greats.

Walking out, he heard someone calling his name from behind. “Finn! Wait up.”

He turned to see his friend, the spunky, happy NXT diva Bayley running up to him. “Hey Bay, what's up?”

“Hey,” Bayley smiled and caught her breath. “I just wanted to give you this.” She handed Finn a small flash drive. “I called in a couple of favors. I could get kicked out of NXT for getting these. I haven't even looked at them, but it's straight from Regal's e-mail account. His assistant got them for me.”

Finn smiled and leaned over and merrily kissed Bayley on the cheek. “You're the best. Thank you.”

“You promise you aren't doing anything bad with them, right?” Bayley suddenly looked unsure. “I don't want to get anyone in trouble.”

“Don't worry, doll. I'm only looking out for friends.”

Bayley nodded. “Weird things are going on around here. Everyone's going crazy! First the thing with Sami and Kevin Owens, and then Alex Riley got involved! And get this-- have you heard? Someone attacked Alex and busted his knee up bad. Between that and the beating that Kevin gave him...he's gonna have to have surgery! He's gonna be out for awhile.”

Finn tried to hide his smile with a droll monotone. “Imagine that! Who would do such a thing?” He turned away from Bayley and waved. “Thanks, Bay, I owe you one.”

Alex Riley having surgery? Finn didn't think that his attack on Alex Riley was that bad. However, in the end, it got him information that he needed. Now to get this flash drive home and find out what was really going on in NXT.

–

Tyler Breeze watched Bayley and Finn Balor parting ways from a distance. His eyes following Finn all the way down the hall, Tyler couldn't help but to chuckle to himself. “Predictable. But then again, they always are.” Tyler lifted his phone up and posed for a couple of selfies. “Prince Pretty, you are not only gorgeous, but brilliant. I'll take care of what that uggo Riley couldn't, and get all the praise for it.” He struck an expression, eyebrow raised slightly, lips pursed in a self-satisfied grin. He clicked the button and looked at the results. That was the face of a winner, he thought to himself, and he couldn't wait for the fruits of his labor to be ripe.

 


	7. New Rage/Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami gets shock after shock. Finn finds out what's underneath it all.

“He will see you now, Mr. Zayn”

Sami's head popped up and his breath left him as the receptionist spoke his name. Sami stood, straightened his suit jacket, and started the walk down the hall. It had been a week since Triple H had requested a meeting with him at the huge WWE corporate office in Stamford, Connecticut. It was a week after he had fought John Cena for the United States Title on WWE Raw, making his official main roster debut. Also, it had been a week since that same match caused a shoulder injury that would require surgery. Sami was disheartened, but this meeting gave him hope. Maybe his hard work was paying off in NXT, enough to be noticed by the higher-ups.

He approached the heavy oak door and paused. What was that deep guttural moan he just heard? Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped in. Sami was taken aback at what he saw.

There was Triple H, leaning back in his huge leather executive chair, pants down around his ankles, force feeding his huge, throbbing hairy cock to someone who was eagerly and loudly gagging and choking on it. Triple H had a handful of hair and was thrusting up into the man's mouth and was grunting and groaning.

“C'mon, boy, you're gonna take every fucking drop, you understand?” Triple H fucked the cocksucker's mouth with more gusto and fervor, building up a fever pitch until his face twisted and contorted into a grimace. With a loud grunt, Triple H came in the man's mouth, causing the man sucking to moan softly with his mouth still stuffed to capacity.

Triple H sunk back into his chair and looked up at Sami with a casual smile. “Hey, there you are, Zayn. Come in, shut the door.” Sami complied and walked closer to the large mahogany desk in the huge corner office. Sami's eyes widened when he saw that the man who had been servicing Triple H was still down there, gently licking Hunter's still throbbing member clean, and it was none other than the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins.

Sami couldn't believe it, and obviously couldn't stop staring, as Seth met Sami's gaze with a sneer of contempt, then went back to his job of nursing on his boss' penis.

“Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I was just taking care of some business between me and Seth.” Triple H said with mirth in his voice. “Do you want some? He's real good at sucking dick. Or I'd let you fuck him, if you wanted. He's got a real nice pussy. You do, don't you boy?” Triple H looked down at Seth, who scooted around and showed Sami his pert, round ass, still covered by a tight pair of gray slacks.

“Ah...no thank you.” Sami didn't know what was happening, but thought he'd better refrain, even though it had been weeks since he'd gotten laid, or even masturbated. Every time he tried, he'd just think of Kevin and get depressed.

Triple H stood and pulled up his pants, zipping them up. Seth also stood up. He straightened his black dress shirt and buttoned it back up. He pulled his bi-colored hair back into a ponytail, banded it, and then pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his beard off. “Anything else, boss?”

“That's all, Seth. You were a very good boy this afternoon. Have a good weekend off, and we'll see you Monday night in Knoxville for Raw.”

Seth nodded and turned away. Immediately, his eyes found Sami's. All Sami saw was contempt and loathing. Passing him, Seth muttered under his breath. “What are you looking at, asshole?”

Sami was sure his face showed the immense bewilderment at what he just saw, but he tried to tone it down. Triple H smiled at Sami, waved him over to a chair in front of the desk, and sat himself back down in his huge executive chair behind it.

“So, Sami, first of all, I wanted to tell you that you and Cena did amazing work this week on Raw. That was a great match, and honestly, it was one of the best matches I've seen for the US Title in recent history.”

Sami smiled with a shocked look on his face. “Th-thank you, Sir. It was grueling, but I was elated to simply have the opportunity.”

Triple H nodded with a smile on his face. “I also heard that you're going to have to have surgery.”

“Y-yeah.” Sami looked down. “Guess that's going to delay some things. I was hoping I'd be moved up to the main roster eventually, but I wanted to resolve some things in NXT first.”

Triple H nodded. “That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. But, there's something I think you should see first.” The CEO slid an iPad over to Sami, and on it was a gossip blog. Tyler Breeze's face was on the front page, splattered in semen, and it looked like he was in the Performance center weight room. Upon further investigation, in the mirror, was the reflection of Kevin Owens' face.

Sami's insides went cold. Something died inside of him at that moment. He then felt anger, rage. Sami felt himself shaking.

“We have a small scandal breaking here. I felt like you should see that. I know you have...history with Owens.”

Sami now knew how Kevin felt. Sami could just imagine Kevin's anger and rage at the sight of he and Alex Riley kissing in the locker room. He was going to kill Tyler Breeze. He was going to give him a Blue Thunder Bomb straight to Hell where he belonged. Then he was going to take Kevin back and stake his claim.

Sami fought to keep his composure. He looked up at Triple H...was Hunter trying to hide a small smile?No matter. “Yes, we have history, which I need to resolve. Thank you. I'm going to contact William Regal and tell him that I need Kevin Owens in the ring again. We're going to finish this once and for all.”

“Oh?” Triple H feigned shock. “I was going to talk to you about moving you up to the main roster. We'd start you at the bottom of the brackets, you realize, but look at who's down there. Adam Rose? Zack Ryder? You'd take care of them easy. Soon you'll be challenging for higher prizes than the US Title. I can easily see booking you in an Intercontinental Title match. You can take Wade Barrett, Dolph Ziggler, any of them. Of course, you'll need to get your shoulder fixed first, but then...”

Sami's head was spinning. “I need to resolve things with Kevin Owens first.”

“Well, if that's how you feel...of course.” Triple H smiled and stared at the young man in front of him, the young man who was quaking and shaking with rage. He looked at Sami, and smiled.

\------

Finn Balor was sitting at his small computer desk in the apartment that he shared with Hideo Itami, looking through the flash drive that his good friend Bayley snuck him.

Hideo came up behind Finn and wrapped his arms around the Irishman. Finn reached up and petted his lover and shook his head. “I can't believe this, Hideo.”

Hideo pointed to a word on the screen. “What is that word?” Hideo was still learning English, and Finn was doing his best to help his love.

“That word is 'lucrative' and it means...um...when something could make you a lot of money.” Finn followed the words on the screen. “This one is talking about how they think that NXT could have a lot of money making potential. They want to turn it into a touring brand.” Finn clicked close that email file and moved to the next one, one with the subject “ROSTER STRATEGIES” that looked very intriguing.

Opening it, his eyes widened. “You've got to be fucking kidding me. I need to tell Sami this.”

Finn stood immediately and turned around, meeting Hideo face to face. “Promise me something, Kamikaze.”

Hideo giggled whenever Finn called him that. “What is it?”

“Promise me that no matter how many times we have to compete against each other, that we understand that it will not matter when we're out of the ring. Promise me that if you beat me or I beat you, it will always be resolved so that I will always have you loving me at the end of the night.”

“Finn, I love you. We fight in ring because that is our nature. In bed, we love because that is our nature also.” Hideo smiled devilishly. “I make you Go to Sleep in ring. I make you Go to Sleep in bed too.”

Finn chuckled and swept his Japanese lover up into his arms and carried him off to the bedroom. “I'll show you Go to Sleep!” Finn was sure to make love to his precious Hideo into the night, promising himself that he'd never let anyone come between them.  


	8. Follow your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally all is revealed.

“You heard me! I want Kevin Owens in a title match at the next Takeover!” Sami pounded his fists on William Regal's desk.

“You need surgery, Sami. You could injure yourself more!” The general manager of NXT had a stone stern look on his face. “Anyway, what if you win? I don't want you winning the championship then being out for six months.”

“Then make it a non-title match, I don't care!” Sami's eyes were glazed over and wild with rage. “I need to settle this once and for all.”

William Regal's voice was calm and steady, yet forceful. “You won't get that either. You know Kevin will never agree to fight you without the title on the line.” He put up his hand. “Once you're done in rehab then, if you want, you can have whoever is holding the title in a title match. If they don't want you on the main roster, that is.”

Sami heard a snort behind him. “He's never going to get called up. You know that, Regal.” Sami whipped around and saw Finn Balor, his best friend in NXT leaning against the door frame of William Regal's office. “That's not in the plan, is it, Regal?”

Regal narrowed his eyes and glared at Finn. “This doesn't concern you, Balor, and if you know what's best for you, you'll shut your mouth.”

“Oh, come on, don't you want Sami to know the truth? That there's only one reason you recruited Kevin? That NXT has a special recruiting strategy now? That you're manipulative and enjoy playing with people's emotions to create compelling stories and rivalries? Is that what you don't want Sami to know?”

“Finn!” Regal started sweating. His face turned red.

“What are you talking about, Finn?”

“It's their special 'Roster Strategy' that they don't want anyone to know.” Finn walked closer to the two men. “It's why they recruited you and then recruited Kevin. It's why they recruited me and Hideo. It's why they recruited Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. They wanted NXT to be a touring brand, but they couldn't do it until they created a strong roster with compelling rivalries. See, they saw what amazing rivalries that John Cena and Randy Orton had. They saw the amazing effect that breaking up The Shield had. So they started looking for talented wrestlers who had history with each other and then they manipulate it for their purposes.”

“FINN BALOR, YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!” William Regal was enraged.

“Oh, no, Regal. I think it's only fair that Sami should know how he's been manipulated and used.” Finn turned to Sami. “Alex Riley told me that he had been promised a promotion back to the main roster if he would seduce you. Of course, I had to beat that out of him.”

Sami flashed back to what John Cena said to him. “ _You tell yourself 'just one more match and then it will be over' and you're doing nothing but fooling yourself. I'm telling you right now, just drop it. Your hearts will be able to heal. You'll be happier.”_

Sami stared at the floor. His soul felt rendered from his body.

“Sami, that may be true, but look at how the fans react! Look at the opportunity that this is giving you!” Regal attempted to reason with Sami. “You'll be famous. Kids are out there cheering for you and wearing your shirts! You're known across the globe. You will...”

Sami raised his hand and William Regal stopped mid-sentence. Regal and Finn watched Sami as he quietly turned and step by step, walked to the office door.

Sami paused, turned his head, and had only two words in response.

“I quit.”

He then walked out of the office, then out of the Performance Center.

\-----

It was late when Sami's head was clear enough to return to clean out his locker. He'd have Finn gather up any remaining things he left, but the majority of his life here at the Performance Center was in the locker he was now emptying. Workout clothing, athletic tape, a couple of pictures that he had taped to the inside door. A couple of them showed him and Finn. One was of him and Bayley making muscles and funny faces, and looking at that one made him smile a little. Another one showed him posing with Adrian Neville and Charlotte, big thumbs up and cheesy grins all around. He had a lot of memories from his time here, but he couldn't take it anymore. He knew now that the pictures of Kevin and Tyler were probably staged. Kevin was probably seduced, just like Alex was going to seduce him.

Sami sat on the bench in front of his locker, just thinking of everything that had happened. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear anyone enter the locker room and come behind him. He didn't hear that person sit down next to him. He only noticed when the person spoke.

“So you're leaving, huh?”

Sami came back to reality and turned his head. He saw Kevin Owens sitting next to him, grim and calm and looking right back at him.

“Kevin, I signed my release papers. I'm no longer your competition. There's no reason to attack me anymore. I...”

“Hey, calm down, Tiger. I'm not here to fight.” Kevin's voice was sedate and calming to Sami, even after everything they'd been through. “I just wanted to see how you were.”

“I feel broken, Kevin. Robbed of my free will.” Sami's voice was shaky.

“I understand. They did the same thing to me. I can't tell you how many things I can look back at and be like 'oh, they were behind that too.' Fucking bastards.”

“I...feel like I should apologize, Kevin.”

“For what? For pursuing your dream and feeling the passion in your heart?” Kevin softly chuckled. “I can't blame you for doing that. You have such fiery passion inside you. It's part of the reason I fell in love with you, you know.”

Sami felt the tears coming, but held them back. “You have that same fire inside you. I see it in your eyes.” He paused and stared at the concrete floor. “Whoever is fighting for your title better have the same fire.”

“I suppose we'll see. I'm sure they'll find two amazing guys to fight for it.”

Sami looked up and at Kevin. “They're gonna put you in a triple threat?”

“No,” Kevin looked away, licked his lips, then looked back at Sami. “I...I vacated the title tonight. I actually just got done signing my release papers too.”

Sami's mouth was agape. “What? Kevin, no!”

“Finn told me why you quit, Sami. He told me, and all of a sudden, nothing is real anymore. I had the title, I knew I could take care of anyone that they threw at me, but no one was like you. I thought and I thought some more and then it came to me why I was so obsessed with fighting you for the title. In my mind, it wasn't that I was fighting to win the title. I was fighting to win you.”

Sami shook his head. “Kevin...”

“Let me finish,” Kevin continued. “I know it was a fucked up way to go about it, but yeah, we have unfinished business. In my mind, that was our rivalry. But really...really? It's about the fact that I still fucking love you, Sami Zayn. I still love you and I want you for mine...if you'll have me.”

Sami couldn't hold back the tears anymore. “You didn't have to quit, Kevin...not because of me.”

“Yes, I did, Sami. I had to quit because this means nothing without you. I don't even care if I wrestle again. I just want you, and if I can't have you, then I'll figure out what to do after that, but I can't be here at NXT without you.”

“ _Habibi_ ...” Sami took Kevin's hand and squeezed gently.

“Sami, let's go back to Montreal. We'll figure out what to do after that, but for right now, I need you. I love you. Please,” At this point, Sami noticed that tears were starting to stream slowly from Kevin's eyes. “I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry. And if you'll have me back, no more hiding, no more denying. I'll be proud to have you as my lover. I'll brag about you. I'll flaunt you. I'll make love to you every night.” Kevin started sobbing and nearly collapsed in Sami's arms. “Please! Please...”

Sami couldn't hold back any more. “Kevin, I love you. I love you so much.” He stood and lifted Kevin up to his feet. Sami wrapped his arms around Kevin and smiled. “I'm yours. Forever.” Sami leaned in and kissed Kevin, a kiss that immediately erupted in passionate flames. The two men whimpered and kissed, breaking it and laughing through the tears.

“Let's go back home, Generico.” Kevin smiled.

“Absolutely.” Sami smiled, and for the first time in months, felt joy inside.

\-----

Hideo ran in to the apartment with the mail, eager to show Finn what had come. “Finn! Look!” He showed his boyfriend the cover of Pro-Wrestling Illustrated where El Generico and Kevin Zayn had the cover, showing off their newly won IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship Belts.

Finn took the magazine from Hideo's hands and smiled. “They look awesome. They finally won them from the Young Bucks. Looks like they're having great luck over there in New Japan.”

“They look happy, Finn.” Hideo smiled. “I'm glad.”

Finn smiled and wrapped his arm around Hideo. “I'm glad too.”


	9. A Dream, Reality

Sami Zayn opened his eyes to the darkened hotel room. 1:45 AM. The night before, WWE Monday Night Raw was in Tampa. Last night, Smackdown was in Miami, and that's where Sami lay. His dream was fuzzy. They were back in NXT. William Regal was there, Finn was too...and of course, Kevin. Sami's heart ached; he felt stupid.

_I want Kevin so bad that I'm now dreaming of him,_ he thought to himself. _I created this whole conspiracy in my head all so that we could be happy together in my dream._

Bits and pieces of real life worked in to his dream. Alex Riley flirting with him, that happened. Kevin flying into a rage because of it, that happened too. John Cena talking to him after his official/unofficial Raw debut, that happened too.

Maybe Cena was the smartest person he knew. Cena saw right away what was happening with Sami and Kevin. Sami remembered John's words: _"You tell yourself 'just one more match and then it will be over' and you're doing nothing but fooling yourself. I'm telling you right now, just drop it. Your hearts will be able to heal. You'll be happier."_

_Maybe I should just drop it_ , Sami sat up and swung his legs over the side, hanging his head down low. _Maybe I should just let it go._

Sami got up and walked to the window, pulling a curtain back slightly, the faint city lights illuminating the room just enough. The lights shone on his body, making the spattering of chest hair glisten, a trail of shimmer leading down into his boxers. He stood there watching the silent scene of a scarce number of early risers traverse the hotel parking lot. He stood there. He watched. He thought. Sami turned towards the door, and that's when he saw a shadow standing outside his hotel room, blocking the light streaming in from the hallway through the crack under the door. He observed it for a minute and it looked like the figure was pacing in the hall.

Against his better judgment, he went to the door and opened it to peer outside.

Kevin Owens was there, standing in front of the door, wearing nylon shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt and a dumbfounded look when Sami opened the door. A flash of panic crashed over Kevin's face, causing him to turn tail and start walking away. Sami reached out and grabbed his arm gently. Kevin spun around, his panic turning to rage and fists clinched ready to brawl.

" _Habibi?..._ " Sami's voice sleepily called to Kevin. Sami knew that Kevin wouldn't fight him here. He knew that Kevin was here for a different reason. Sami felt his face fall and his heart break when Kevin jerked his arm away.

Kevin backed up a few feet and relaxed a little. His voice was hushed, yet on edge. "I shouldn't be here."

"Come in," Sami opened the door wider and Kevin ducked in. Sami closed and locked the door behind him and followed Kevin over to the bed. The two men sat on the side of the bed. A pregnant pause hung in the air for a few minutes. Sami stayed quiet. He was going to let Kevin break the silence.

"This was all supposed to be perfect," Kevin buried his face in his hands. "This was supposed to be the Kevin Owens Show, Sami." Kevin wiped his palms on his shorts and continued. "I came out and beat Cena's ass, right? Then I fuck around, right? But then I beat Ryback's ass for my IC belt, and then fucking Ambrose steals it but that's okay, because I'm supposed to win the Rumble this year, but then you come out. You steal that chance from me." Sami watched as Kevin's fists balled and clinched. "And then it's just shit for me from then. Shit. I barely get my belt back in that damned fatal five-way that you caused, and then you cause me to lose it to Ryder at goddamned Mania. Zach Fucking Ryder! And you're not even sorry!" Sami saw slow tears start running down Kevin's face.

"Kevin, I-" Sami started to talk but Kevin cut him off.

"You're a goddamned asshole, Sami Zayn." Kevin's voice stayed hushed and shaking with anger. "You came back to ruin everything for me. You can't let me win. You can't let me be in the spotlight. You can't let me have anything, can you?"

"Kevin, what am I supposed to do? Just lay down and let you have all of the accolades? I have a dream too. Isn't that why we both came to WWE? To live out our dreams?"

"It's supposed to be different!" Kevin spat out an angry whisper, followed by a sob muffled by his clinched jaw. Kevin drew in a breath, then Sami found Kevin's tearful eyes looking right at him. "Why can't I stop thinking about you, Sami?" Kevin grabbed Sami's hands and clasped them desperately. "Why do I still love you? Why can't I just hate you?" Kevin's tears flowed more free now, and his speech was scattered with sharp sobs. "It's so much easier if I can just hate you. Why can't I hate you, Sami? Why do I dream about having you in my arms? Why do I think about the way you smell? The way your beard feels against my neck?" Kevin's face turned shamefully. "Why do I think about making love to you over and over?"

Sami felt his tears come. "You think you're the only one who thinks about that?" Sami found himself inching closer to Kevin and trying to follow his gaze. "Kevin, it cuts me to the bone. You know how I feel about you. You know I can't deny it. I'm an idiot. You've insulted me, attacked me...and still I love you. Still I dream of you." Sami reached up and gently turned Kevin's face up and back to his. He left his hand there, caressing Kevin's brown beard, so fluffy and soft. "I don't know what to do. My heart aches for you, Kevin."

Kevin looked at Sami's face, the gentle, loving look that was in so much pain. Why do I hurt the man I love so much? He asked himself. Kevin found himself leaning in, and as he touched his lips to Sami's, and found Sami's lips to reciprocate the gentle kiss, he felt his insides quell their storm.

Kevin gently pushed Sami back on the bed, only breaking their kiss to strip off his shirt. Sami's body seared Kevin to the core when their chests touched. The heat drove Kevin crazy, stirring his passion and building a force inside him. This heat he only felt two times: when they were making love, and when they were in the ring brawling. It drove Kevin to the brink of insanity.

Sami reached up and cradled Kevin's face as he ground up into his lover's big body. His mind was quieted, his soul soothed. His love was here, in his arms. Kevin's bearded lips kissed Sami's hands, then dove in to the nape of Sami's neck, eliciting gasps of surprise and pleasure. He felt Kevin's hands go down, ripping first Sami's boxers off, then his own. The two men, the two warriors of the Squared Circle, the two rivals and bitter enemies once again found comfort in each other's arms, nude bodies rubbing and writhing together.

Kevin and Sami's thick, turgid cocks ground together. They looked in each other's eyes with mutual lust. Each one's member spurting out precum and making the meat glide and slide deliciously over each other.

Kevin's eyes locked with Sami's and a wicked smile formed on his face. "You wanna frot this out, Sami? Been a long time since we've done that."

Sami giggled, gasping intermittently at the waves of pleasure Kevin was giving him. "I forgot how good even this feels with you." Sami bit his lower lip as Kevin's heavy rod slipped over his own, causing jolts of energy to go surging through his body. "Yeah, fuck my cock, Kevin."

The two lovers found a rhythm, their uncut cocks crashing into each other, sliding their foreskins up and over and back and forth, chests heaving, grunting, spiraling into each other. Kevin pinned Sami to the bed, thrusting his penis back and forth over Sami's, Sami's thick bush tickling Kevin's cockhead when it poked out of its hood, causing Kevin to groan and moan unintelligibly. Sami was thrusting his pelvis up to meet Kevin's motion, his fat nuts slapping up into Kevin's, the tiny twinges of pain making his load churn thick, heavy and fast. His gasps came quick and sharp. His orgasm was soon and he desperately wanted cum with his lover.

Kevin sensed that Sami's orgasm was near and spun around, diving mouth first onto Sami's cock. Sami gasped, creating a perfect moment for Kevin's own piece to slide into Sami's mouth. An unexpected delight, Sami sucked with gusto as Kevin's expert lips and tongue massaged and coaxed Sami's orgasm closer and closer.

Kevin felt it come. Shoving his throat down on Sami's girthy dong, Kevin came. A guttural groan came from Kevin's full mouth as spurt after spurt of viscous white cream pumped into Sami's mouth. Sami's mouth suckled every drop out, greedily gulping it down. Kevin was floating on cloud nine and with one last tongue swirl in Sami's foreskin, he too was rewarded with a mouthful of jizz, Sami releasing his own searing hot seed onto Kevin's willing, needy tongue. Kevin couldn't control Sami's bucking hips, Sami's cock popping out of Kevin's mouth and covering his beard with drops of sperm. Kevin loved it.

Kevin rolled off of Sami and turned around, pulling his lover into a deep, lustful kiss. Their tongues lapped and tasted each other's flavor, sharing their mutual lust. Eventually, their kiss broke. They held each other for a few minutes, then uncertainty set in.

Kevin released Sami and started to get out of bed.

Sami put his hand on Kevin's chest. "Don't leave." Sami paused. "Please. Just tonight. Stay. I need you tonight."

Kevin looked at Sami. Sami who he had just made love to. Sami, who he loved and hated and loved.

Kevin closed his eyes, let a soft sigh out, and slid back into bed.

"I hate you, Sami Zayn." Kevin whispered while he pulled Sami into a spooning position. Wrapping his arms around his rival from behind. "Why do you have to make everything difficult?"

Sami knew Kevin was right. Sami didn't care at this point. Tonight, he was Kevin's. Tomorrow would come.


	10. Chapter 10

Sami Zayn intently listened to his best friend Finn Balor while Finn went through physical therapy. Finn had a bittersweet Summerslam, both winning the right to call himself the very first WWE Universal Champion, taking the title over Seth Rollins but also injuring himself in the process, and having to give up the title the next night. Since then, Finn had a complicated surgery on his shoulder, but was gaining strength every day. Sami didn’t have a match at Summerslam this year, but that was okay with him. He needed a break from rivalry and heated battle, as the previous month’s Pay-Per-View event saw the end of his competition with Kevin Owens. Finally, after years of emotional turmoil between he and his on-again-off-again lover and enemy, finally Sami was able to win a decisive victory against Kevin. Whereas before, Kevin would taunt and torment him, only to come back and knock on his door professing his intense need for Sami, this time, Kevin and he hadn’t talked. It had been nearly a month at this point.

 Of course, Kevin had his hands full. He was now the WWE Universal Champion, and had the conniving veteran, Chris Jericho at his beckon call. Kevin didn’t need Sami anymore; he had Jericho to fawn over him. Sami wondered if Kevin was knocking on Jericho’s door late at night...

 “...And Seth doesn’t know what he’s in for, Sami.” Finn put down the rubber stretching band that he was using and was rotating his shoulder, trying to work out the stiffness from his healing injury. “He’s woken the demon. I’m going to--” Finn looked at Sami, who was staring at the ground. “Hey, are you okay?” Finn touched Sami on the shoulder, causing Sami to flinch and quickly jerk out of the way, gasping.

 Waking out of his haze, Sami apologized. “I’m sorry, Finn. I wasn’t here for a second.”

 Finn’s brow furrowed in concern. “Sami, we really haven’t talked since...” Finn’s brogue trailed off and he approached Sami. “How are you doing?”

 Finn saw a brief flash of pain wash across Sami’s face. Sami quickly hid it, brightening his expression and smiling. “I’m good, actually! I’ve been having great matches on Raw. Did you see me stand up to Braun Strowman this week? I think that gave me some momentum! I’m training hard, my shoulder is feeling really good lately. I finally feel like I don’t have any obstacles in my way.”

 “I’m glad, Sami.” Finn smiled, even though he knew Sami was lying. Sami wasn’t okay. Kevin had been a part of his life, for good or bad, for so long that now he didn’t know what to do with himself.

 They finished their workouts in silence.

 –

 In reality, Sami Zayn really was relieved to have finally achieved victory over Kevin Owens. Their final match at the Battleground event was an emotionally charged match. Both Sami and Kevin were emotionally and physically destroyed after it, and Sami remembered every moment of it. He watched it over and over on the WWE Network. The moment he watched most was the very end. He had given Kevin the Helluva Kick, and stared at Kevin after. He held Kevin briefly, stared at him. Sami watched the expression on his own face, his face on the television, and he remembered exactly how he felt at that moment. He remembered wanting to call it all off at that moment. He remembered wanting to pull Kevin out of the ring and help him to the back. He remembered wanting to kiss Kevin at that moment, in front of the crowd and in front of the cameras and in front of God and Vince McMahon himself. But he didn’t. Deep down, Sami knew he needed to put a stop to this. He needed to put it all behind him in the past. The love affair, the horrible betrayals, the back and forth, the trash talking and the insults, the attacks, the secret trysts when the tension got too much, they all needed to go away. Sami still loved Kevin. He always would. But he needed everything to stop. So, one last Helluva Kick and the 1-2-3 and finally, it was over.

And now, Sami could move on.

The brand split held so much hope. Sami hoped and prayed he would be drafted to Smackdown Live, so that he could move away from Kevin, so he could start anew. Those hopes were dashed when both he and Kevin were drafted to Raw. Now he’d be around Kevin more often, on a smaller roster. He wouldn’t be able to hide easily anymore. He wouldn’t be able to avoid Kevin as much.

He’d been lucky so far. Kevin had been occupied defending his championship from anyone who dared step up, with Jericho at his side. He’d not been paying attention to what Sami had been doing. And Sami tried to ignore Kevin as much as he could. He tried tagging with his friend Neville, and that was fun for a few matches, but he still wanted to conquer challenges by himself. Maybe that was why he was starting this feud with Braun Strowman. Maybe he felt like he needed to be David and defeat the Goliath that was Braun Strowman. Why, though? To prove a point? To whom? Himself? To Stephanie and Mick Foley? To Kevin, who might be watching? Sami didn’t really know.

Sometimes Sami ached for love. He tried to move on from Kevin. He tried to start something with a few guys. Neville was more like a friend to him. Finn, while he had broke up with Hideo Itami and was single, still wasn’t ready to explore a relationship. And Sami wouldn’t want to date either of those guys anyway. His heart truly belonged to Kevin, and he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to give himself to anyone else.

Suddenly it was Monday afternoon, about an hour and a half before call. They were in Minneapolis tonight, and Sami had some early to clear his head before the night’s challenges. He was sitting in the locker room, trying to meditate and clear his head, when he felt the light above him get blocked out.

It was Kevin standing tall in front of him, the WWE Universal Championship slung over his shoulder. A rush of fear and dread washed over Sami.

“We need to talk. In private.” Kevin’s voice was uncharacteristically flat and calm.

Sami stood up and Kevin turned to lead him into a small equipment room. Kevin shut the door behind him and laid his championship belt down.

There was a pause, then Kevin broke the silence. “We haven’t talked since that night.”

 _Since the night I beat you?_ Sami thought to himself. _The night I thought I finally ended it all?_

“Kevin, what do you want? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Sami refused to look Kevin in the eye.

“I can’t turn a blind eye when you’re making stupid choices, Sami.” Kevin berated him. “Braun Strowman? Really? Why are you starting shit with him?”

Sami looked away. “I dunno.”

“Are you stupid, Sami? Do you want to have your career ended?” Kevin’s snide voice prodded Sami for answers. “He will break you. You aren’t prepared for it.”

“I don’t care anymore.” Sami turned away from Kevin. “I’m just trying to grab the brass ring. You of all people should understand the lengths you have to go to in order to move up.”

“But _I’m_ not acting as if I have a death wish! Do you—Look at me!” Kevin reached over and spun Sami’s face toward his.

Sami looked Kevin in the eyes and saw Kevin’s eyes welling up with tears. Sami reached up and stroked Kevin’s beard. “ _Habibi_ , I have to do this.”

“No you don’t. He’s going to hurt you, Sami.” Kevin began to let tears escape and slowly roll down his cheeks. His voice softened and started to break a little. “Go for the Cruiserweights. That would be better for you. Safer. None of them, even that TJ Perkins, none of them can match you. You’d have the belt in no time. Then we could both be champions. That would be good, right?” Kevin’s hand went around to the small of Sami’s back and pulled him closer. “Please.”

Kevin’s pleas made Sami’s heart ache. He leaned in and kissed Kevin, which Kevin returned tenderly. Sami’s head spun as Kevin wrapped his arms tight and made the kiss more intense, more passionate. Time froze as the two lovers lost themselves in each other’s kiss. Sami relished being held close to Kevin. He shivered when Kevin dragged his bearded face across Sami’s face, down to the nape of his neck and planted soft kisses on his collarbone.

Kevin pushed Sami against a low counter and propped him up. He leaned back and both he and Sami took off their shirts. Kevin dove in to kiss Sami again, making sure their bare torsos touched and rubbed against each other. Kevin leaned down and found Sami’s nipple, lapping at it and suckling on it, making Sami lean his head back and smile with pleasure. Kevin nursed on one, then the other nipple, before kissing his way down Sami’s furry abdomen. He pulled off Sami’s shorts and saw his prizes.

Sami’s cock was fully erect and his balls were furry and deliciously plump. Kevin started licking the precum dribbling from the tip of Sami’s penis, then slowly encircled the head with his full, pouty lips. Kevin sank his warm willing throat down on Sami while tugging on his heavy testicles. As much as Kevin loved doing this, it wasn’t the main event. No, there was still Sami’s hairy, musky hole waiting. Kevin lifted up Sami’s nuts and spread the fuzzy asscheeks in front of him. Nuzzling in, he inhaled. The scent filling his nostrils was comforting, intoxicating. It made Kevin melt on the inside. It made Kevin start rutting like a prize bull. It made Kevin start drilling his tongue in and lapping at the tight pucker, knowing that he was going to be sinking his dripping member in soon.

Sami was in bliss with Kevin’s tongue licking at his most private spot. Grinding his hole against Kevin’s prodding tongue was almost enough to give him relief, but he needed more. Running his fingers through Kevin’s hair, he pulled his lover up. Leaning up and pulling Kevin in for a kiss, tasting his asshole on Kevin’s tongue and beard, there was no doubt left to Kevin. Sami wanted fucked. Sami needed fucked.

No words were spoken. Only grunts and moans and looks were exchanged while Kevin dropped his shorts and nudged his blunt, fat cockhead against Sami’s tender, quivering hole. Sami looked Kevin in the eyes and smiled, nodding his approval for the WWE Universal Champion to sink his title-holding phallus into Sami’s needy pucker. Sami whimpered. His eyes rolled back in his head. He was whole. He was one with his lover.

Kevin slid his cock inch by inch inside his obsession and everything was right again the moment his pubes were pushed up against Sami’s hot fuckhole. Kevin kissed Sami leisurely as his started thrusting his penis in and out of his lover. Sami found himself wrapping his arms and legs around Kevin, pulling him in deeper with every stroke. The two found a natural rhythm, one that could only be found by two who shared a deep bond, one that drove each other to more and more intense feelings.

Sami’s body was enraptured. Kevin’s cock was fucking him exactly as he needed. His prostate was getting hammered by Kevin’s rod over and over. He knew it couldn’t last, but he tried to banish the invading melancholy thoughts by focusing on the pleasure he was experiencing with his lover. Maybe in an alternate universe, Sami and Kevin would be married, holding tag team gold in some indie league, happy as can be, but here, this was the closest he’d get to paradise; dark trysts in hotel rooms and closets in arenas. Sami felt his body inching to orgasm. He shifted his ass higher to enable Kevin’s penis to go deeper, and that drove him closer and closer to the edge.

Kevin felt the urge too. He knew Sami was getting close, and he wanted to cum with his lover. Spitting in his hand, he wrapped it around Sami’s cock and started masturbating it while he fucked Sami faster and deeper. Sami’s whimpers urged him on.

“Kevin, I’m there...I’m gonna--!” Sami Zayn started shooting cum into Kevin Owens’ fist. Thick, ropey globs of semen splattered all over the two lovers as Kevin’s cock kept fucking more and more out of Sami. Sami gasped for air, sighing and whining, as Kevin kept milking out more and more.

The clinch of Sami’s asshole pushed Kevin over the edge. Throwing his head back and groaning, Kevin emptied himself in Sami’s willing hole. It felt as if Kevin was wielding a garden hose, emptying himself into his lover, spurt after spurt. Head spinning in lust and endorphin rush, a fist full of Sami’s spunk, Kevin leaned in and kissed Sami, sharing the afterglow with the man he so intensely desired.

A minute passed while the lovers kissed. They were still kissing when suddenly the door to the closet opened.

“Ugh, there you are! I thought I heard you. I leave you alone for one moment--” There stood Chris Jericho with his damned clipboard. Sami was shocked to see him.

Jericho tossed the two a couple of towels. “Here, Kevin, when you decide to pull yourself out of him, we have shit to do.”

Kevin yelled at Jericho who was still watching the scene. “Do you mind? Give us some respect.”

“Oh, alright!” Jericho turned his back, while the two used their towels to clean up and pull their pants up. “Although, if you’re going back to Sami, it’s clear you have no self-respect, so...”

Sami stood, knees weak but upright and tall. “Shut the fuck up, Chris. You don’t know what’s going on between us.”

“Nor do you guys.” Jericho pulled Kevin away from Sami, grabbing the Universal title belt and pushing him towards the door. “Sami Zayn, stay away from the WWE Universal Champion. Oh and you know what else?” Jericho produced a pen and started scribbling on his clipboard. “ _You’re on the list._ ”

Jericho pulled Kevin away from Sami. Sami’s and Kevin’s eyes met briefly as Kevin was going out the door. An entire conversation was traded in that look; regret, longing, dispair, hope, and then there was nothing. Sami stood in the equipment closet, filled with his lover still and yet so, so alone.

Sami decided to give it his all tonight against his big challenger. He was going to channel all he had. He’d show Kevin and Jericho.

 

–

 

After Monday Night Raw went off the air, Kevin Owens walked backstage. Jericho wandered off as he was apt to do, and Kevin was going to go back to the hotel for a long shower. He walked past the closet he and Sami were caught in earlier, and saw the door was ajar. He went to close the door, and heard a quiet sniff from someone in the closet. He opened the door and found Sami, crumpled on the floor, crying.

“Sami...” Kevin stared at his lover and his heart broke. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the sobbing man in front of him.

“He threw me out of the ring, Kevin. He didn’t even let the bell ring.” Sami nuzzled into Kevin’s chest. “He said that he wanted real competition. I’m not even good enough to beat down, Kevin.”

Kevin didn’t say a word.

There were times that he would have laughed at the sobbing man in front of him. There were times when he would kick this man while he was down. Tonight, however, he knealt down and Kevin Owens cradled Sami Zayn in his arms, the same Sami Zayn who gave him two Helluva Kicks to the head and put him down for the pin a couple of months ago. Kevin knew that Sami was capable of doing it again. Kevin knew that, put in the right position, Sami could take his title away. But right now, Kevin tried to not think about that. He held Sami in his arms, kissed his forehead, and let Sami cry. He knew Sami would get his opportunity to shine. It just wasn’t tonight.

Sami looked up at Kevin. “Can we go back to the hotel? Can you hold me tonight?”

Kevin stood and turned to walk out. Then, he paused and thought better of his exit.

Kevin turned his head to speak to Sami. “I’m in room 1003. Meet me there.”

Kevin knew it was a mistake, just like every other time before. At that moment, however, he didn’t care. Sami needed him. He would comfort Sami tonight, title be damned.


	11. Chapter 11: Sold Your Soul

Chapter 11

 

Sami Zayn lay in Kevin Owens’ arms. His eyes darted to the alarm clock. 2:30 AM. He didn’t know why he was awake, laying in this bed, in this hotel room, in this small town in Middle America, after the night’s intense house show. He just knew that he was finally in the arms of the man he loved...the only man he had ever loved, and, for once, he was confident in the knowledge that Kevin wasn’t going to run away again.

He remembered the looks he got in the locker room from the other Smackdown Live superstars, after he had interfered in the Hell In A Cell match between Kevin and Shane McMahon. He knew there was a chance that it would be career suicide, but he needed to do something. Shane had made such empty promises to him in the past, and Kevin, Kevin saw that Shane was full of hot air, just like his father, the almighty Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. He remembers watching the match from the back, and how he saw Kevin fighting, fighting Shane so hard, on top of the huge steel structure, and all of a sudden, it was like it all came into focus. Kevin knew. Kevin knew it from the beginning. Sami remembered chastising himself...what a fool he had been! He had to do something to show Kevin...show Kevin that he was right all along.

He remembered standing up and running out of the locker room. He remembered someone calling after him—Chad Gable, maybe?-- yelling “Sami! What are you doing?” He remembered not stopping, not caring. He remembered sneaking to ringside. He remembered seeing Shane up on top of the cell with Kevin laying on the announce table. He remembered pulling Kevin off the table just in the knick of time. He remembered looking at Kevin, who was in a daze, staring up at Sami. He remembered Kevin groggily whispering. “Sami? Wha...” He remembered dragging Kevin over and throwing his body on top of Shane for the win.

He remembered taking Kevin to the back after the win and taking him to the trainers’ room to get Kevin checked out. He remembered worrying that Kevin would hate him even more; he would never forgive Sami for interfering. He remembered going back to the hotel and not leaving his room all the next day. He remembered, around 4 in the afternoon that day, hearing a knock on the door. He remembered answering the door and having Kevin burst in, slamming the door shut and grabbing Sami, pulling him close and giving him the deepest, most passionate kiss he’d ever got. He remembered making love all afternoon, hearing Kevin profess love and relief that Sami had finally come back to him.

Sami remembered seeing the guys in the locker room before the next Smackdown Live. Before, he had been someone who joked around with everyone, talking away and sharing in the camaraderie. No longer was that the case. The only interaction he got was stares and glares. Becky Lynch wouldn’t chat with him, instead just giving him an exasperated sigh and turning her back on him. The New Day just walked away from him. Randy Orton glared and shook his head. Only one person outright confronted him about the situation.

He remembered AJ Styles walking up to him. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here. How dare you, Sami?”

Sami decided he needed to save face and steel himself for confrontations like this. “What, like you didn’t have issues with Shane McMahon?”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right.” AJ conceded. “But I finally got my shit together and decided to go things the right way. You weren’t sticking up for yourself. You just sold your soul, Sami! You sold your soul for that piece of trash Kevin.”

Sami was taken aback. Had he been that transparent? Sami tried not to let his doubt show as he walked away. “Screw you, AJ. You don’t know me.”

AJ called after him. “You just wait, Sami. He’s gonna turn on you again. Just like he did to Jericho. Just like he did to you before! You’ll get in his way and he’ll take out the trash again...and after that, no one will want you. Or trust you ever again!”

Yeah, those words stung. He sold his soul. No one would ever trust him again.

Sami was thinking about all this, thinking about his journey to this spot, at 2:30 in the morning, in this motel in this podunk town in the middle of the US, when he felt Kevin nuzzle into his neck sleepily. Sami rolled over and returned the nuzzle, gently rubbing his nose against Kevin’s. Kevin’s eyes slowly opened, gazing at Sami with wonder.

“Have I told you how glad I am that you’re mine again?” Kevin’s voice was cloudy with sleep.

“Have I told you how much I love you? How I never stopped?” Sami whispered.

“I know.” Kevin’s hand came up to Sami’s face and stroked his beard.

Sami leaned in and snuggled into Kevin’s chest. He felt Kevin give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Kevin tenderly turned Sami’s face up to his. “I love you, Sami.” He leaned in and gave Sami a kiss, a long, leisurely kiss, one which Sami gladly received. Sami’s mouth opened and Kevin’s tongue invaded. Their tongues entwined and Sami involuntarily whimpered as the each man’s desire woke the other up.

What happened next had happened before many times over the years, only this time was different than the first few times. The past few years had led to rushed, hard sessions, more a release of pressure and tension more than anything. The times since the turn, such as last night, were more of a relief, an easy fuck that reinforced the fact that Kevin was Sami’s again. This time, as Kevin was rolling Sami over onto his back, kissing him while pushing his legs up and exposing his welcoming hole, was more about comfort and reassurance. Kevin stared in Sami’s eyes, sliding his rigid penis inside Sami again, and Sami sighed in contentment. He felt filled, complete. The times before, Kevin had fucked him with a fervor and gusto, a sense of urgency. Now, he fucked Sami slowly, carefully. Inch by inch, Sami’s hole opened up for Kevin’s thick, heavy prick until his lover had completely sunk it in. When Kevin was balls deep, he leaned down and kissed Sami’s face, nipping at Sami’s bearded chin. Sami’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, Kevin’s belly rubbing against his throbbing member. Sami wrapped his arms and legs around Kevin, fingertips grasping Kevin’s back, Sami’s heels digging into Kevin’s ass cheeks, pulling him in deeper.

Kevin gasped as he pumped Sami’s ass. “Hug me,” he whispered as he rubbed his beard into Sami’s. “Hold me tight!” Kevin picked up his pace. Sami’s ass was so warm and grasped his cock so expertly. It wouldn’t take him long. It never did.

Sami leaned up and mashed his lips into Kevin’s, kissing him deep. He loved the way Kevin knew exactly how to fuck his hole. Kevin’s fat cockhead would find his prostate like a guided missle, pounding it relentlessly. He felt it, felt it slammed over and over and it drove him crazy. Sami’s head fell back into the pillow and couldn’t help it. He whimpered, moaned, and cried out. He felt the tears come as he stared right into Kevin’s eyes.

“Kevin...” Sami was sobbing. “I’m gonna...NNNGGHHH!!” Sami’s twitching cock started shooting, covering both him and his lover with thick spoogey ropes of semen. Sami arched his back and gasped air back into his lungs. “Oh don’t stop, Kevin, still cumming!” Sami felt his asshole clinching around Kevin’s girthy meat, squeezing it over and over, wanting Kevin’s climax deep inside.

Kevin couldn’t last under such stimulation. The sight of his lover writhing under him in ecstasy, along with the methodical milking of his fat dong by Sami’s ass, was going to bring his orgasm very quickly. Kevin grabbed Sami’s head and brought him close. Kevin stared in Sami’s teary eyes and kissed him deeply, grunting in Sami’s mouth when suddenly it came. Kevin’s cock flooded Sami’s hole with shot after shot of thick, hot cum. Kevin’s penis contractions were strong and he shot so hard his balls were aching as they emptied themselves inside his lover.

Kevin fell on top of Sami, the two kissing, sweat dripping.

Kevin nuzzled into Sami’s fuzzy cheek. “I love you, Sami. Never forget that. I love you so much. I always have.” Kevin felt his tears coming too. “I’m so sorry. I should have never given you up. I love you.” He rolled over and pulled Sami to him, still kissing his face. “I love you. Never leave me.”

“Kevin, I could never.” Sami wiped tears away from his eyes, then away from Kevin’s eyes. “I’ve never stopped loving you. I could never stop.”

Kevin smiled at Sami. “C’mere. Let me hold you.” Sami snuggled into Kevin’s chest, Kevin holding Sami tight.

Sami found himself relaxed for than he had been in a few years. Briefly he remembered AJ Styles in the locker room yelling at him. _“You just sold your soul, Sami!”_

Sami thought about that and he fell asleep thinking yes, he may have sold his soul, but he’d burn in Hell with Kevin by his side.


End file.
